Time Heals All Wounds
by sanemadness
Summary: It is a year after Romano's suicide, can Veneziano and Spain find it to forgive and move on? what happpens when the one they both love and miss, returns? Fail summary -.-
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: HEY! Finally got this up but its not even done! I'm feel like I'm milking this. **_

_**WARNING: Um, swearing, talk of suicide, Veneziano beating up Spain again. Rating may go up for later Chapters. Yes I said Chapters as in more than one! I don't own Hetalia, and maybe for good reason. **_

Time Heals all Wounds

It had been a year since Romano's suicide and not much had changed. Italy still refused to speak to him, which Spain understood. Spain did not expect Italy to forgive him; he did leave his older brother and thus killed Romano; Spain could not even bring himself to. World Meeting were still awkward afterwards, it was obvious no one realized how much they truly cared and would miss Romano until after he was gone. Sometimes when Italy called him a bastard he would catch himself nearly calling him Romano. He only made that mistake once; Italy punched him and left the meeting right in the middle. If looks could have killed he would have died from all the death glares he received that day. Italy acted more and more like his brother, probably from having to handle his declining economy and the Mafia, which had been done mostly by his older brother.

Spain visited Romano's grave regularly, sometimes he and Italy even stood together a few times. Although he hated Spain, they both had loved Romano and mourned together time to time. It was one of those days where their love for the same man brought some kind of peace.

Spain arrived at the cementry, walked the rows of headstones he only stopped when he recognized a figure; Italy. He was standing at his brother's grave, a bouquet of white daisies. Spain had a similar bouquet, he slowly approached the other man and for awhile neither of them said anything.

"What do you think he would say if he was here right now? Think he'd call us stupidos for coming here as often as we do." Italy asked as he laid the flowers by the headstone. Spain was shocked this was the first time Italy had talked to him with shouting or calling him absence names.

"Probably … he'd probably call you stupido and me bastardo." Spain said with a chuckle as he thought about his lover. There was not a day that went by that Spain did not cry about losing the only person he loved.

"Sí, that sounds like him … I'm sorry I still hate you, he was my only family but he could never open up to me. He trusted you, loved you, he needed you and you left."Italy said softly as he looked down at his feet. "I don't think I can forgive you." He added just as softly.

"I can't forgive myself, Veneziano." Spain said never taking his eyes from Romano's name.

"You know you're the only person that still calls me Veneziano … everyone calls me Italy since there is only one person representing Italy, but I'm glad you do." Italy said with a sad smile, it had been the first time in over a year that Spain had seen him smile, at least when the smile had been directed at him.

"I've noticed, Romano told me he hated it when everyone called you Italy and him Romano … he said 'I'm Italy too, damn-it'" Spain said as he tried to imitate Romano's voice. Italy chuckled as he took out a charten of cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it then threw the rest on Romano's grave.

"Sounds like him." He said as he exhaled watching the smoke rise. Italy knelt down in front of his brother's grave and rested a hand on it. "Brought your favorite, hope you don't mind me bumming one off you." Italy said to the grave as if it was Romano.

"I didn't know Romano smoked?" Spain said as he sat down next to Italy. "May I?" Spain asked as he pointed to the box of cigarettes, Italy shrugged and Spain took that as a yes. Italy handed him the lighter as he put one to his lips.

"Yea, he had really cut back, but smoked a lot around the Mafia … I guess he thought you might think it was disgusting or something." Italy said as he took another drag. Again they sat and smoked in silence.

"Sometimes I day dream about how different things would be if someone had gotten there in time … if I had swallowed my pride and gone back to check on him." Spain said as he watched the cigarette burned down.

"I do too … I blame myself for not breaking in or coming sooner … I should have been able to save him." Italy said as he snuffed his cigarette out. "Were you happy without him … with that girl?" Italy asked not looking up at Spain. Spain was shocked at Italy's question and at first was unsure how he was going to answer.

"No … not really, it just kind of happened. I went out for drinks because no one was free, I blacked out and woke up to her … I only kept her around because I missed Romano and my pride would not let me go back and beg." Spain chuckled as the tears he had been keeping in fell. "It seemed so important not to go back but now I wish I would have begged for forgiveness if that meant he still would be alive." He added.

"Yea … I think that's what got him … that you seemed happier with a human woman then you ever were with him." Italy said knowing it was just placing more blame on Spain and knew he blamed himself enough. But really found himself not caring.

"I know … I wish he had known it was all a farce, I could love no one like I love him." Spain sighed. He did not expect Italy say anything or do anything, he was wrong when Italy pushed him on the ground.

"If that was how you felt, why did you leave him? If you loved him so god damn much why not stay and love him?" Italy shouted now standing above Spain.

"I don't know! Because it's easier to run from it then put the effort forth and make it work!" Spain yelled back. "I am weak! I am selfish! I couldn't stand it that I was not spending nearly every waking moment with him, I couldn't do it anymore!" he yelled as he rolled into a ball started crying. Spain's cries got to Italy and that was when he started lashing out at Spain; kicking and punching him where ever he could. After a while Italy tired himself out and gave up on beating Spain, who did nothing to defend himself against the Italian.

Italy was breathing hard as stared down at the bloodied and beaten Spain. He looked at his hands and sighed as he sat down. He had no idea what had come over him, he had not been the same since Romano's death. He reached out and took another cigarette and lit it; Spain did not move his hands from his face until he was sure Italy would not attack him again.

"I'm sorry Spain … I … I don't know what's wrong with me," He said as he wiped his hands off his pants. "I just haven't been the same since I found Romano … it was so strange to see him, so cold with all the life gone out of him." Italy said as he stared at the grave, he would never forget seeing his brother hanging by his neck from the ceiling. "You're lucky … you never did have to see him." He added quietly.

Spain slowly sat up nursing his bruises. He had never thought of it that way. It was true, he had not been the one to find him nor was he at the funeral so he had not seen Romano dead. All of his memories of Romano were when he was alive and happy (angry). Italy on the other hand had been living this last year with the pictures and knowledge that the last time he saw his brother was right after he died.

"You're right … I am lucky … I wish it had been anyone else but you who found him … have you, you know talked to anyone about it?" Spain asked waiting for Italy to punch him again or something. Germany must have really been training him hard (omg … I typed this and then just thought about).

"No … sometimes I wake up and forget he's even gone … but then other times I can't get that image out of my head." Italy said finding it nearly impossible to look at Spain in the face. Spain had been nothing but kind and considerate to him during this and what had Italy done to him? Smash his car up, call him names, and beat him up. "I … I'm sorry for … you know beating you up …" Italy said finally looking at Spain and seeing the damage he had done.

"Veneziano … you really should see someone or at least talk to someone … you know it may help you." Spain said Italy looked at him unsure how to take his words. "I'm not saying your weak or anything but finding your brother … like that could have really messed with you … and I don't think Romano would want you to be blaming yourself or feeling haunted by his death like this." He added and hoped the Italian would not attack him again.

"Spain … you're right. I don't think Romano is happy knowing I'm still blaming you and beating on you … or you blaming yourself." Italy said the last bit quieter. The two again sat in silence Italy smoking his cigarette while Spain just sat there staring at Romano's headstone. "Spain? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Italy asked as he stood and snuffed out the cigarette.

"I don't think anything is broken … just bruises but thank you." Spain said as he stood. The two for a while awkwardly before both turned and went their separate ways.

Spain returned home, he walked around and collected Romano's things that were still at his home. He placed all the haunting items in a box, which he took to his attic. Although Spain knew he was always going to love Romano and would only love him; that was the past. And it was time to stop haunting himself. The last thing Spain found of Romano's was the ring, the one he had given him. Spain thought of putting it in the box with the rest of his things but could not. So instead he placed it on a chain, leaving the ring close to his heart, just like Romano.

Italy on the other hand drove himself to the nearest clinic asking for a therapist. He spent a number of hours just talking, talking more than he had in months. He talked about everything, his brother, the horrid things he had been doing to Spain for the last year, and even his relationship with Germany. During his conversation with the therapist he felt for the first time at peace since his brother's death. Although the blame he felt and blame he wanted to place on Spain was still there he felt that Spain had been right, he needed someone to talk to about it.

It had been about a month since Spain and Italy's incident at the cemetery. Neither had spoken since. Spain was nervous about the meeting, he was unsure what to expect from Italy. During the time they had spent together had been awkward and slightly bi-polar: one minute Italy did not seem to hate him to the next yelling and beating him up. Spain had to lie to France and Prussia saying he had gone out drinking and gotten into a fight. He was sure neither really believed him but they had not said anything either. Spain was about to walk into the meeting room when he was roughly grabbed by the arm and dragged off. Once out of the room Spain turned to look at his "kidnapper".

_**Oh no, who could that be? Anyone want to guess? I'm going to try and update as soon as I can! **_

_**Duces up and peace :) **_


	2. NOTE

_**NOTE: so I'm sooooo sorry for not posting I'm very stuck how to finally end this. Sad! But as I was thinking about it although Romano was with a man he was a catholic, and already committing a terrible sin by being with a man (not how I see it but how the Catholic Church sees it) I find myself thinking would Romano commit another "terrible" sin by killing himself? Not saying suicide is a sin being I know a couple of kids from high school who did commit suicide (I'm trying very hard not to offend anyone!) But I feel like, or how I would think "if I'm already going to hell why does it matter?" if he believed it was a sin to love a man. Also just a thought I heard that if someone of the Catholic faith commits suicide the Church won't perform a funeral, anyone know if this is true? Since Suicide is a sin? I hate bringing up something I don't know bc I hate having bad information. But one must also take into consideration that he is a nation. I don't know am I over thinking it? **_

_**Anywho, about the actual last chapter, there are four possible ends. I will probably post all of them bc honestly I love how each of them turned out. But I can tell you, Romano will make an appearance of some sort! I can't tell you if it's permanent or not. **_


	3. Chpater 2

_**Omg, this is the end! Holy sheet! I can't believe this is it, this has been something that just started as a one shot and turned into something so much bigger. Thank you to all of you who have been reading, reviewing, and waiting none of this would have been possible without you! **_

_**WARNING: nothing really bad! I don't hetalia!**_

Spain turned to look at his "kidnapper" and saw it was Italy.

"Veneziano …" Spain was confused at what was going on.

"There are a couple things I need to say … thank you, I took your advice … I see a therapist twice a week … it's really helped me." Italy said finally looking up at Spain. "Also … I'm sorry for being such an ass … Romano took his life by his own hand. I'm not ready to forgive … but my therapist said to move on I need to let go of the past." Italy whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around Spain. Spain returned the hug afraid that Italy would lash out at him again but it never came. The two stood in an awkward hug before Germany called to Italy.

" Italien? Where did he go now?" Italy turned in the direction of Germany's voice and began walking when he noticed Spain was not following.

"Spain?" Italy said stopping to look at the other man, who smiled sadly.

"It's okay amigo, I'll be there in a bit." Spain said and then watched Italy run back to the meeting room. Spain sat down and stared up at the ceiling thinking about Romano. He was unsure how long he was sitting there when a voice broke through his thoughts.

"O! Bastardo, mind if I sit here?" Spain just about jumped out of his seat when he heard that voice. He looked up to see Romano staring at him. Romano did not wait for an answer and just sat down next to Spain. Spain was afraid to blink in fear that he would disappear. He was unsure how many times he had woken to think he had heard Romano.

"Roma … what … No lo entiendo (_I don't understand_)." Spain said staring at the other man trying his hardest to take every detail of his lover in, the way the light shown on his dark auburn hair, his rich hazel eyes (so I was not sure if I had said he has amber or hazel eyes, I went with hazel), and his smooth looking olive skin.

"Ah, si … well, I am still a dissolved nation so I can't stay long." Romano said looking down at his hands an unknown emotion flashing over his face.

"Qué? What do you mean you can't stay mi amor?"Spain jumped up to his feet. He could not believe that Romano was here only to leave again. Romano sighed as he pulled Spain back to his seat, their hands remained together.

"No one was even suppose to see me … I came here to be sure everyone was okay."Romano said as his thumb rubbed Spain's hand. "But when I saw you-I just couldn't stop myself but I have leave soon." He added.

"You have to go back …"Spain didn't finish his sentence but Romano nodded none the less. "No! I lost you once … I don't want you to go!"Spain said as he gripped Romano's hand tighter.

"Spanga … you've never lost me." Romano placed Spain's hand over his heart and then placed his own over Spain's hand. "I will forever be in your heart." Romano said before his face screwed up. "God I think I might puke, I can't believe something that cliché and mushy came out of my fucking mouth." He said as he moved to stand but Spain grabbed his hand.

"Just a little longer, por favor?"Spain asked smiling at him, Romano sighed as he sat down. Romano laid his head on Spain's shoulder while Spain wrapped his arms around Romano. Spain tried to memorize everything about this moment knowing it would be his last with Romano. He could feel the sun pouring into the hall from the window, it caused Romano's hair to look lighter, redder then it normally looked. Spain focused on his face, his eyes were closed his lashed were dark in contrast to his creamy skin. There was a faint red tinge to his cheeks, his lips were a light pink color and it almost looked like he was pouting. Spain could hear his heart beat and feel the heat coming from his body. '_This is heaven …' _Spain thought as he tightened his hold around Romano. He was unsure how long they two of them sat there in silence. But for him he forever could never be enough.

"Spanga … add- (_Spain good-_)" Spain silenced Romano with his lips. At first Romano was too shocked to response but soon did with just as much longing and love as Spain. Spain held Romano's head in his hands slowly caressing his cheeks and then threaded his fingers in Romano's silky locks. Romano wrapped his arms around Spain, gripping his shirt with as much need to stay as Spain felt.

"Te quiero … nunca decir adios (_I love you never say goodbye_)." Spain said kissing Romano again. Romano just nodded and kissed back. Romano finally pulled away and stood.

"Ti amo, Spanga, solo vio (_I love you, Spain, only you_)." Romano said as he cupped Spain's face and then he was gone. Spain had never felt so alone in his live.

"Yo tambeín te quiero Romano, solo que (_I love you too Romano, only you_)."Spain whispered trying to replay everything about the last moments. He hoped they would be as vivid in his mind as they were now. He prayed that one day he could be with his Romano again but until then this last memory would have to do.

_**Well I decided if I brought Romano back it would destroy the story so I opted for this ending. Because although loved ones can't come back given how countries work this one is by far the most realistic. **_

_**I am going to post the two other endings just for *hits and giggles. But they are still being written, so since you're here leave a review! **_

_**Ciao **_

_**SM**_


	4. Ending 2

_**So finally posting one of my ideas for the ending of "Time Heals all Wounds" This was idea #2 and there would have been more either with Spain moving on since Romano no longer trust him or Spain winning Romano back despite both Romano and Veneziano fighting him. Well, I decided again the idea #3 was the most realistic and closest to how they might react. **_

Once out of the room Spain turned to look at his "kidnapper" and saw it was Italy.

"Veneziano …" Spain was confused at what was going on.

"There are a couple things I want to say … thank you, I took your advice … I see a therapist twice a week … but this has nothing to do with me." Italy said looking at Spain, glaring was a better word for the look on his face. "I don't want you going anywhere near him, do you understand?" Italy threatened as he pointed a finger at Spain.

"Go near who? Veneziano, I don't know what you're talking about." Spain said holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"You know damn well who-" a another voice cut Italy off. Both men turned to look at the person standing in the door way, light outlined his frame.

"O! Bastardo, they want to get the meeting started." Romano said, his normal frown on his face as he stared at his brother. Spain stood in shock, how was it that Romano was standing, living, breathing right in front of him. Romano looked at Spain but quickly looked away.

"Romano … non si ha a- (_you don't have to-)_" Veneziano started but the look Romano gave him stopped him. Veneziano glared at Spain as he walked away leaving them alone.

"Roma … I …" Spain just stared at the man in front of him unsure if he was real or not. Romano walked away to sit down at a bench, Spain slowly followed and sat down next to him. Neither of them said anything for a while. "How are you?" As soon as the words left Spain's mouth he regretted them.

"I've been worse." Romano answered. "Look … um … mi dispiace." Romano added quietly. Spain's head shot up as he stared at him.

"No, no, no, no Romano … I'm sorry, so sorry … I made the biggest mistake of my life," Spain whispered as the tears began to fall. Spain wanted to touch, hold Romano but he was afraid this would become a dream. "I was just so weak … so weak …"Spain chanted more to himself.

"Spain … it was my choice to kill myself … it was selfish, non pensavo di nessuno ma il mio mal di cuore (_I wasn't thinking of anyone but my own heart ache_)." Romano told him finally reaching out and taking Spain's face in his hands. The two looked into each other's eyes.

"Romano te-" Romano clapped a hand over Spain's mouth and shook his head.

"No, just no Spain … mi dispiace ma non posso lascio ti amo ancora (_I'm sorry but I can't let myself love you again_)." Romano said slowly removing his hands from Spain's face. Romano got up and walked away from Spain, "now you're just somebody that I used to know." He added without looking back at his ex lover. Spain dropped his head into his hands and sobbed. Sobbed tears of happiness and sadness; the love of his life was alive but would never love him back.

_**Not sure when I'll post the other ones … idea #1 is still being written and I don't think I have anything written for idea #4 … and may not actually write it out and just be like "blah blah blah blah and this happened the end!" Ciao **_


End file.
